looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/9/15 - 8/15/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/9/15 - 10:30am - Zip Zip Hooray!/Fractured Leghorn, A/Witch's Tangled Hare, A *8/9/15 - 2am - Daffy Flies North/Often An Orphan/Mutiny on The Bunny/Ducking the Devil/Oily Hare/Tugboat Granny/What's Opera Doc? *8/10/15 - 12pm and 2am - Just Plane Beep/Who Scent You?/No Barking/Rabbit Fire/Odor of the Day/Knights Must Fall/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea *8/10/15 - 6pm - Tease For Two/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Cracked Quack/Don't Axe Me/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Daffy Flies North/Iceman Ducketh *8/11/15 - 12pm and 2am - Pests for Guests/Trap Happy Porky/Zoom at the Top/Feather Bluster/Stupor Duck/Bunker Hill Bunny/Hurdy Gurdy Hare *8/11/15 - 6pm - Daffy Duck Hunt/Pest In The House, A/Fast Buck Duck/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Suppressed Duck/You Were Never Duckier *8/12/15 - 12pm and 2am - Rabbitson Crusoe/Trick or Tweet/Dog Pounded/Carrotblanca/Hasty Hare/Stooge For a Mouse/Tease For Two *8/12/15 - 6pm - Daffy's Inn Trouble/Good Noose/This is a Life/Quack Shot/Up-Standing Sitter/Boobs In The Woods/Robin Hood Daffy *8/13/15 - 12pm and 2am - Bill of Hare/Mouse And Garden/Big Snooze/Double Or Mutton/Daffy Duck Hunt/Go Fly a Kit/Hen House Henry *8/13/15 - 6pm - Design for Leaving/Superior Duck/Boston Quackie/Muscle Tussle/Duck Amuck/Thumb Fun/Scarlet Pumpernickle *8/14/15 - 12pm and 2am - Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Out and Out Rout/Weasel While You Work/Cracked Quack/False Hare/High Diving Hare/Robot Rabbit *8/14/15 - 6pm - Dime to Retire/Ducking the Devil/Star Is Bored, A/What Makes Daffy Duck/Stupor Duck/Quackodile Tears/Yolks On You *8/15/15 - 10:30am - Frigid Hare/I Gopher You/Canned Feud *8/15/15 - 2am - Fast And Furry-ous/Hyde and Hare/Zip 'N Snort/Back Alley Oproar/Fast Buck Duck/Buccaneer Bunny/Dime to Retire THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/9/15 - 11am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *8/9/15 - 11:30am - Gribbler's Quest *8/9/15 - 4pm - Eligible Bachelors *8/9/15 - 4:30pm - Peel of Fortune *8/9/15 - 5am - We're in Big Truffle *8/9/15 - 5:30am - Dear John *8/10/15 - 5pm - Best Friends *8/10/15 - 5:30pm - Reunion *8/10/15 - 5am - Daffy Duck Esquire *8/10/15 - 5:30am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *8/11/15 - 5pm - Foghorn Leghorn Story *8/11/15 - 5:30pm - Peel of Fortune *8/11/15 - 5am - Black Widow *8/11/15 - 5:30am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *8/12/15 - 5pm - Off Duty Cop *8/12/15 - 5:30pm - Working Duck *8/12/15 - 5am - Gribbler's Quest *8/12/15 - 5:30am - The Grand Old Duck of York *8/13/15 - 5pm - Year of the Duck *8/13/15 - 5:30pm - You've Got Hate Mail *8/13/15 - 5am - Ridiculous Journey *8/13/15 - 5:30am - Shell Game *8/14/15 - 5pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *8/14/15 - 5:30pm - Best Friends Redux *8/14/15 - 5am - Year of the Duck *8/14/15 - 5:30am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *8/15/15 - 11am - Grand Old Duck of Year *8/15/15 - 11:30am - Ridiculous Journey *8/15/15 - 4pm - Double Date *8/15/15 - 4:30pm - Newspaper Thief *8/15/15 - 5am - Here Comes the Pig *8/15/15 - 5:30am - Mr. Weiner NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker